Le bateau de Naheulbeuk
by MissGeekotaku
Summary: Vous connaissez le donjon de Naheulbeuk? Et bien en voici une parodie version One Piece! C'est assez débile donc ne me balancer pas des tomates svp!
1. Chapter 1

Pour plus de compréhension, je vous donne le lien pour écouter l'original sur Youtube: .com/watch?v=aXbcsCPWMJQ

* * *

><p>L(Luffy) : Eh merde j'ai la dalle moi ..tiens voilà quelqu'un .salut tu viens pour l'aventure ?<p>

Z(Zoro) : Eh ouais je suis tête de cactus

L : Ça se voit

Z _Désignant un norme bateau avec plein de canons_ : Et ça c'est le bateau ?

L : Effectivement c'est le bateau de naheubeuk

Z : Il a l'air super cool

L : Faut pas s'y fier car il a jamais navigué

Z : Ah bon ?

L : Faut dire aussi que personne y est entré

S(Sanji) : Bonjour, bonjour

L : Ah voilà le cuistot

S : Eh oui c'est moi, mais qui est ce marimo ?

Z : Je suis pas une algue connard !

S : Ah mais quelle horreur !

Z : Mais ta gueule !

L : Si vous plait commencer pas vous battre (Z : Mais ouais ! S : Fait chier !) Eh voilà c'est déjà le bordel VOS GUEULES ! Ya un mec bizarre qui s approche !

U(Ussop) : Salut vous belle compagnie, vous m attendiez ?

L : Tu viens pour le bateau ?

U : Certes je suis le grand capitaine Ussop !

S : Oh un monstre !

F(Franky) : Suuuuper !

N(Nami) : Salut !

L : Oh mais qui voilà donc ?

N : Je suis la navigatrice et voilà le cyborg.

F : Suuuuuper!

Z : Mais on comprends rien quand il parle !

N : Je vous ferrer la traduction

L : J espère bien !

Ch(Chopper) : Salut !

U : Tiens donc un raton laveur

Ch : Je suis un renne !

U : Aucune différence

Ch _Prends sa forme humaine et le frappe_ : Huh !

L : Je crois que c'est ça la différence !

U : Mais il est con !

Ch _le frappe encore_ : Tarlouze !

L : Bon est-ce que vous avez bien tous votre équipement ?

Z : Mais bien sur qu'on a notre équipement !

L : Est-ce que vous avez des torches et...

Z : Mais bien sur qu on a des torches !

L : De quoi manger ?

Z : Mais ouais on a pris manger !

L : Est-ce que vous avez boire et...

Z : Mais bien sur on a du saké !

L : Est-ce que vous avez vos armes et...

Z : Mais bien sur on nos armes

L _le frappe_ : Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Mais quel chiant ce bretteur !

F : Suuuuuper !

L : Qu est-ce qu il a ?

N : Il a envie de construire une machine

L : Ah c'est malin il aurait pu le faire l'auberge bon vas-y on t attends

N : Suuuuper !

F : Suuuuper !

L : Oh là là...

N : Les cyborgs sont sensibles

L : Rien foutre !

N : Les cyborgs sont parfois poètes !

L : Ça nous intéresse pas !

S _voyant la fumée noire qui s'échappe de la machine_ : Mais y pourrait aller plus loin quand même !

N : Les cyborgs peuvent chanter et danser

L : J'ai dit a nous intéresse pas !

N : Un cyborg peut faire la cuisine et les papiers peints...

L : Tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?

N : Eh ba puisque c'est comme ça restez incultes !

Z : J'aimerais bien rentrer dans le bateau j'ai sommeil !

F : Suuuuuper !

L : Qu est-ce qu'il dit ?

N : Il dit qu il a besoin de cola pour sa machine

L : Mais j'ai pas de cola !

S : Moi j'en ai au cas où Nami est soif !

L : Bon donne ton cola pour qu'il puisse finir sa machine !

N : Suuuper !

F : Suuuuper !

U : Au fait quel est le but de notre mission ?

L : Nous devons trouver le one piece

S : Le one piece ?

L : Gold roger a dit que seul ceux qui trouveront son trésor caché sur ce bateau pourront devenir les seigneurs des pirates et permettront 'accomplissement de la prophétie...

U tremblant : Mais quel est donc cette étrange prophétie ?

L : Aucune idée c'est devenir les seigneurs des pirates qui est intéressant !

S : C'est pas grave c'est toujours bien une prophétie.

L : Ça dépend parfois ça parle de détruire le monde...

Z : On entre ?

F : Suuuuper !

L : Qu est-ce qu'il dit ?

N : Il a presque termin sa machine !

L : Nous devons trouver une solution pour entrer dans ce bateau !

F : Suuuuuper !

L : Qu est-ce qu il a encore l'ahuri ?

N : Il dit qu il a besoin d'un marteau maintenant

L : Mais qu'il le prenne et qu'il fasse pas chier !

Z : J'en est marre, j'ai sommeil jme barre !

S : Bon débarras !

L : Eh le bretteur ! reste avec nous sinon tu vas faire plaisir au cuistot !

Z : Ah merde !...t'as raison, rien que pour l'emmerder jvais rester !

S : Rien à foutre moi je vais entrer dans ce bateau !

BAM !

L : Mais qu est-ce que tu fais ?

S : Eh bien je shoote dans le bateau pour qu'on nous lance un grappin

L : Bravo a va être discret comme entrée!

Tout le monde applaudit

Z : Mais quel con !

BOUM !

S : Vous voyez ça marche !

Tout le monde : ?

U : Mes amis quelqu'un a lancé un grappin .

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le lien comme d'habitude: .com/watch?v=7pPLJc7DuPk

* * *

><p>Les aventuriers au chapeau de paille sont entrés dans le bateau de naheulbeuk. Ils sont sur le pont.<p>

L : Eh voilà nous allons entrer dans le fameux bateau de naheulbeuk !

S : Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver mais ça schlingue !

L : Ça peut s'expliquer facilement la machine du cyborg a explosée à 2 mètres de la porte !

F : Suuuuper .

N _des berrys dans les yeux_ : Mais où est le one piece ?

L : Comme tous les tous les trésors il est dans une salle au trésor gardé par un puissant ennemi !_ étoiles dans les yeux_

Ch _voulant montrer à ces camarades que, non il n avait pas peur_ : Baston !

N : Si ça se trouve il est plus puissant que moi

Z : Hé ça va pas être dur !

N : C'est malin..

L _re-étoiles dans les yeux_ : Alors, comme ennemi si on regarde dans la table des rencontres on peut trouver des marines...

T (tout le monde) : Ok

L : Des colonels de la marine...

T : Ok

L : Des généraux de la marine...

T : Ok

L : Des monstres...

T : Ok

L : Des chasseurs de prime, des gigots, des cotes de porc, 2 tranches de lard et des boulettes de viandes.

Z : Je crois que tu as lu aussi ton post-it pour les courses

L : Euh, désolé

N : Ya pas d amiraux ?

L : Bah non on a pas le niveau !

U _tremblant_ : je crois que l'un d'entre nous devrais monter la garde sur le pont du bateau

L : Tu parles d'un mec qui ne deviendrait pas un seigneur des pirates ?

U : hum, oublis-ça.

N : Quelqu'un devrais faire un plan pour noter nos déplacements..

L : J'ai pas envie

S : J'ai pas envie

U : J'ai pas envie

F : Suuuper.

N : D'accord , d'accord je m occupe du plan.

L : En avant !

Ils s'éloignent dans les couloirs du bateau

L : Stop !

T : Oh ! ou Aïe !

L : Vous tes obligés de faire tout ce bordel quand vous marchez ?

Z : Oh, ben c'est cause de l'équipement

L : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi au lieu d'être déjà à l'aventure? bon c'est parti !

Ils se remettent en marche.

N : Tu connais la blague du pirate pommé ?

Z : Non.

L : Stop !

T : Oh ! ou Aïe !

L : Faudra m expliquer pourquoi le cyborg chante chaque fois qu il marche.

N : Attends je vais lui demander. Suuuuuuuper ?

F : Suuper !

N : Il dit qu'il t'emmerde.

L : Bon d'accord on n'en parle plus

Ils repartent.

S : C'est sinistre

Z : Alors cette blague ?

N : C'est pas le moment je crois.

L : Stop !

T : Oh ! ou Aïe !

L : Nous arrivons une intersection et 3 choix s'offrent nous. Il faut décider d'une direction à prendre

S : A droite !

Z : Tout droit !

N : A gauche !

U : En arrière !

L : D'accord je vais décider tout seul. On va droite !

N : C'est noté .

Z : Je suis pas d'accord ! Tu as choisi la direction du cuistot !

S : Si on avait pris la tienne on se serrait perdus !

Z _fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu_ : J'irai pas droite !

Chopper décida que Zoro devrait être plus gentil avec Sanji. En plus il ne devait pas le laisser s'éloigner sinon il allait se perdre. Il décida d'obliger le bretteur à les suivre en le frappant légèrement . Ce qui fonctionna.

Ch : humf.

Z : Ok on va droite.

L : De toute fa on, on voit plus rien, il faut allumer les torches.

N : Ouais c est vrai, qui a un briquet ?

La mouche : bbbbbbbzzzzzzz

L : Si vous me dites que vous n avez pas de briquet c est décidé jme barre !

S : Moi je n'est pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope.

Z _menaçant_ : Tu traites qui de salope là ?

S : Mais non nyctalope ça veut dire que je vois dans la nuit !

N : Bon sortez vos torches je vais utiliser mon climat Tact . Thunder Ball ! Et voila !

Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant que la foudre qu elle avait fait tomber avait calciné tout le monde au moins les torches étaient allumées...

L_ n'ayant rien senti car il est en caoutchouc_ : En avant !

Ils se remettent en route dans les couloirs maintenant éclairés

S : Mais pourquoi les bretteurs sont-ils aussi cons ?

Z : Va chier love-cook de mes deux!

L : Stop !

T : Oh ! ou Aïe !

Z _regardant le sol_ : Il a raison ce bois a l'air plutôt étrange. C'est sans doute un piège !

S :Mais quel naze ce mec ! Ya rien du tout regarde, j avance et ahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Comme vous vous en doutez, il y avait un piège et Sanji... bah il est tombé dedans.

L : Bravo !

S : J'ai mal !

L : qu est-ce qu il dit ? On n'entend rien.

Z : Il dit qu'on devrait le laisser là et continuer.

S : Sortez moi d'ici c est tout gluant !

Z : Il dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rocher sur la gueule pour l'achever.

L : Pas question c'est notre nakama. On va le sortir d'ici passez moi une corde ! Si on le laisse là qui va faire manger ?

Z : Mais il est bon qu'à ça, t'as qu'a en trouver un autre, on perds notre temps !

U : Voilà une corde mon ami !

L : Bon tu nous entends ?

S : Oui !

L _en lançant la corde_ : Je t'envoie une corde !

S : Aïe !

U : Je crois qu il la eue.

L : Accroche-toi on va te hisser !

Z : Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !

S : C'est bon !

T _sauf Zoro, attrapant la corde et commençant remonter Sanji_ : Ho hisse, ho hisse, ho hisse

Z : Ouais ça va je le vois qui remonte.

L : Dis donc le bretteur tu pourrais nous aider à tirer !

Z : J'aimerai mieux mourir que faire ça !

T sauf Zoro encore : Ho hisse, ho hisse,ho hisse ..

Sanji pose sa main sur le rebord

S : AIE !

L _très stupide_ : Mais pourquoi tu lui plante ton katana dans la main ?

Z : Bah c'est pour pas qu'il retombe !

Sanji lance un regard TRÈS noir à Zoro et parle à Luffy.

S : Eh bien merci vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

Z : J'y suis pour rien hé!

L : Faudrait qu'on avancent un peu quand même, on a pas encore vu d'ennemis !

Ch _qui s ennui_ : On s emmerde dans cette aventure !

L : Suivez moi et faites attention aux pièges.

S : Oh ça va hein !

Et ils repartent en faisant attention cette fois.

N : Ça fait longtemps que tu fais des aventures toi ?

Ch : Bof

S : Moi c est ma première fois.

L : Stop !

T : Oh ! ou Aïe !

L : C'est un cul de sac !

N : Merci on a vu !

Z : Je savais bien que c'était une décision de con !

Zoro se fit frapper. Par qui ? On s'en fiche.

N : Attendez ! Ya une énigme sur un écriteau !

L : Énigme n 1 : Prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses.

N : C'est foutu, on trouvera jamais !

Ch_ étant le plus intelligent vu que Robin n'est pas là , cherche la réponse_ : Euh . Merde !

Le passage s'ouvre.

F : Suuuuuper !

N : Il dit que le renne est vraiment un génie !

Ch_ en rougissant et en se trémoussant_ : Ca ne me fais pas du tout plaisir imbécile !

N : Suuuuper.

F : Suuper.

L : J'entends comme de la musique qui monte de cette crypte.

N : Ça doit être une malédiction ! Ça doit être l'antre de fantômes !

Ch _encore une fois en voulant montrer qu il n a pas peur_ : Baston !

N : Il faut se préparer à l'attaque !

A SUIVRE .

* * *

><p>Laissez moi des commentaires svp!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

voilà le lien: .com/watch?v=VY4IL6AN9eM

* * *

><p>Les aventuriers au chapeau de paille ont commencé leur exploration du mystérieux bateau de naheulbeuck. Après quelques premières aventures, ils entendent des paroles étranges et se préparent au pire .<p>

L: Je vais passer devant comme d'habitude ! Faut toujours tout faire ici pour être le premier à partir à l'aventure !

F : Suuuuper !

L : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

N : Il dit qu'il veut bien passer devant.

L : Allons il est incapable de marcher silencieusement et c'est moi qui part à l'aventure en premier !

Z : Alors faut pas te plaindre !

L : Ça va, ça va

N : J'ai une idée, avec ma très bonne vue je vais regarder s'il y a des ennemis en bas de l'escalier !

Ch : Super

L : Aller, regarde si a t'amuse.

N : Il faut que je me concentre pour bien voir . Habituer ma vue l'obscurité , essayer de voir à plus d'un mètre

L : Alors ça vient ?

N : Oui oui il faut que je concentre ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir une super vue !

Z : Le temps que tu les cherche les ennemis seront morts de vieillesse !

N : C'est bon je suis prête ! Je vais réussir à voir ces fameux ennemis en bas des escaliers !

Ch _en a tellement marre qu il devient grossier_ : J'en ai plein le cul !

L : Aller dépêche-toi !

N : C'est parti !

Nami se penche vers les escaliers et semble hypnotisée

L _étoiles dans les yeux_ : On dirait qu'elle est en communication avec un autre monde !

N : Je vois je vois un aventurier avec un chapeau de paille, je vois un homme blond tout vêtu de noir avec un sourcil en spirale, je vois un renne et une espèce d'algue avec trois sabres, je vois un grand cyborg avec un slip je vois...

L : Te fatigue pas c'est nôtre groupe que tu vois !

Z : Et t'a oublié une sorcière complétement myope !

N : Désolée, quelqu'un a mis un miroir en bas, sûrement une ruse mise en place...

U : En tout cas nous avons constat l'efficacité de ta vue .

N : Hum

L _content de finalement devoir y aller le premier_ : Bon c'est pas grave je vais descendre en premier en utilisant ma compétence naturelle pour le déplacements silencieux...

Cette phrase fit bien rire ses coéquipiers, évidemment Luffy ne possédé pas cette compétence naturelle . Sauf peut être pour aller jusqu'au frigo la nuit...

Z : Fais gaffe les escaliers sont glissants.

L : Bon j'y vais, on va bien voir passez moi une torche !

Z : Excusez moi mais jvais pioncer.

L : Je vais doucement, ça glisse

Armé de sa torche Luffy commence à descendre les escaliers.

Ch _s'ennui vraiment_ : J'en ai marre

S : Tu vois quelque chose dans l'escalier ?

L _avec une voix dégoutée_ : C'est comme si... quelqu'un avait vomi par terre

N _énervée par la lenteur de Luffy_ : Ne fais pas de manières avance donc !

L : Ben ouais mais j'ai pas envie de me... Aïe !... ouille !...ahhh mais merde !...aïe !

Avec cette phrase les aventuriers ont bien compris que Luffy ben il s'est magistralement casser la gueule .

L : Aaaaaeuuuh

Z _qui est revenu on sait pas quand mais bon.._ : Ca va ?

L : Y a une porte en bas.

U : Et alors ?

L : Et alors elle est fermée merde !

U _tremblant_ : Je l'avais bien dit, on n'a pas encore visité le niveau, on va se faire dévorer par des monstres !

Z : Tu peux pas essayer d'ouvrir la porte au lieu de raconter des conneries ? C'est toi le menteur qui entre toujours par effraction chez Kaya !

U _qui a peur de Zoro_ : Bon je descends, pas la peine de t'énerver !

L : Ça glisse !

U : Aïe !...ouille !...aah aïe !

Ussop a suivi l'exemple du capitaine sans oublier de lui atterrir dessus au passage

L : Aïe ! Il m a mis son pied dans l'œil ce con !

N _très énervée donc dangereuse_ : On est cernés par des incapables ici!

Z : Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta vue ?

La réflexion du bretteur calma aussitôt Nami.

F : Suuuuper( là il rit )

Ch : Alors ?

U : Attends j'examine la porte... Vous allez rire, il n y a pas de serrure impossible d'utiliser mes talents

Zoro commençait à trouver le temps vraiment très long.

Z : Bordel on va pas passer la nuit sur une putain de porte ! J'y vais !

L : Ça glisse !

Z :Aïe !...ouille !...aah aïe !

Zoro ne réussit pas non plus à arriver sans encombres en bas des escaliers sans parler du fait qu'il écrasa ses compagnons.

U/L : Aïe !

S : Ah il est aussi empoté que les autres

Z : Vous allez voir comment on ouvre une porte !

Sur ces mots il sort ses katanas et il commence trancher la porte. Mais il ne fait pas ça le plus discrètement possible...

N : Mais ça fait un boucan du diable !

Luffy n'est pas aussi débile qu on le prétend et il a bien compris que le bretteur faisait trop de bruit.

L : Mais ! Donne-moi ces sabres !

Évidemment Zoro ne le laissa pas prendre ses katanas et il finit par totalement couper la malheureuse porte qui n avait rien demandé.

Z : Eh voilà !

L : Eh merde tu veux sonner l'alerte ?

Z : C est déjà fait, ce connard de cuistot a balancé un coup de pied dans le bateau !

S _qui a entendu_ : Je t emmerde péquenot !

Ch : Et comment c'est en bas ?

L : Une grande salle avec un couloir. Venez !

N : Il faut descendre avec prudence.

Malgré ce que dit Nami ...

T : Aïe !...ouille !...aah aïe !

Ces escaliers sont vraiment glissants...

Z : Ça va ?

Ch : Bof

N : Ouais

S : Ça va je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville. Ouiiinnnn !

C'est le comble pour Sanji qui se bat avec ses pieds

L : Ah bravo !

Z : Oh t'es vraiment un boulet !

( Une petite parenthèse s'impose : Chopper est le barbare. Pour essayer de respecter ce personnage, notre petit renne adoré n'est pas médecin dans cette fiction.)

N : Je vais te soigner.

S _inquiet mais il n'ose pas le dire, c'est Nami quand même_ : Euh je ne suis pas sûr que...

N : Mais si bouge pas !

Nami fait un bandage en un temps record.

N : Eh voilà !

S : Merci mais c'était l'autre jambe

Pauvre Nami seule fille dans cette aventure avec ces compagnons .

N : Eh galère !

Elle refait un autre bandage en battant son précédent record.

S : Ah je m'sens super bien merci Nami-chérie !

N : De rien Sanji- kun maintenant tu as deux chevilles neuves ! Mais ce n est pas gratuit

Après quelques négociations Nami le fit gratuitement pour cette fois Oui oui vous avez bien lu.

L_ vraiment énervé de n'avoir toujours vu aucun monstres_ : Si ça ne vous ennui pas on pourrait avancer ?

F : Suuuuper !

Z : Quoi ?

N : Il dit qu il a vu des choses bouger dans l'ombre

A SUIVRE.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier...Laissez moi des commentaires!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le dernier lien pour le dernier chapitre: .com/watch?v=6Nmz-Z1RMWw

* * *

><p>Durant leur périlleuse aventure d'exploration du bateau, nos aventuriers préférés ont aperçus des ennemis dans l'ombre...<p>

L_ heureux de pouvoir se battre_ : Mettez vous en position, nous avons des créatures combattre les amis ! On va leur botter le cul !

S _allumant une cigarette_ : Ils vont sortir du couloir !

U _mort de peur_ : Moi je vais rester ici pour... heu surveiller.

Z : Mais t'es vraiment un dégonflé !

Ch _voulant faire ses preuves_ : Baston !

S : Je vois des casquettes blanches et des sabres !

L : Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ch : Des marines. A l'assaut !

En effet des marines pénètrent dans la pièce. Immédiatement les aventuriers se jettent sur eux dans une bataille des plus féroces. A partir de là c'est le chaos total, Luffy se rend compte qu'un des marines portait un sac et il était presque sûr qu il contenait manger ! Il essaya d'arrêter ses amis afin de s' emparer du sac.

L : Mais attendez l !

Peine perdue, tous se ruérent vers les ennemis.

Z : J'vais me les faire !

Dans ce désordre Luffy commence à paniquer ! Ces amis ne lui laisser aucun ennemi !

L : J'suis pas prêt ! Laisser m'en un !

F : Suuuper !

U _il regarde la bataille de loin et tremble de tous ces membres_ : C'est mal parti !

L : Attendez !

S : Le bretteur et le renne sont déjà sur eux !

Zoro passe et découpe tout sur son passage et Chopper dans le feu de l'action le suit sans hésiter en donnant des coups de bois dans tout les sens. Franky lui s'amuse seulement avec un ennemi mais le pauvre n'en menai pas large

L : Ho hé du calme ! P'tain ! Mais euh j'suis vraiment pas prêt là , attendez moi ! Faut s'organiser pour que tout le monde en ai un !

C'est alors qu'un grand éclair s'abattit sur les soldats de la marine. Nami n'était pas restée sans rien faire...

S : Attention !

L _il commence à s'énerver de ne pas avoir d'ennemi_ : Mais pas tous en même temps !

Ussop se reçoit un coup de pied dans les fesses et décide de demander gentiment Sanji de mieux viser.

U _hurlant parce qu il a mal_ : Eh fais attention !

On entends des cris de tout les côtés, on regarde partout, on fonce dans le tas... L'organisation laisse vraiment à désirer dans cette bataille

L : Bon j'vais me préparer !

Un autre éclair tombe.

L : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette lumiére encore ?

N : C'est le Thunder Ball !

L : Mais c'est pas la peine d'envoyer ça sur des soldats !

N : Je fais c'que j'veux !

Zoro finit de découper son adversaire.

Z : Prends ça enfoiré de mes deux !

L _commence désespérer en voyant qu'il ne se battra pas aujourd hui_ : Quel bordel .

Finalement la sanglante bataille pris fin et les aventuriers se rendirent compte qu'il n y avait que deux soldats. Mais les pauvres se sont pris une raclée pour tout un régiment. Les amis, très heureux de leurs exploits, rangèrent leurs armes.

Z : Ouais !

Ch : C'est trop facile.

S _visant surtout Zoro_ : Ils sont vraiment horribles !

F : Suuuuper !

L _très énervé de ne pas avoir particip_é : Mais vous êtes malades ! Vous auriez pu vous contrôler ! Je n'ai rien fait !

U : Ces gens sont des brutes !

Z : Mais ouais c'est ça ! Si tu voulais te battre fallait être plus rapide ! Bon j'vais les fouiller, ils ont peut- être de l'alcool, j'ai déjà tout bu .

L _pensant au sac_ : Doucement nous devons partager le butin !

Z : Pas question celui là il est à moi !

N : Mais moi j ai lancé un éclair !

Ch_ tellement heureux de s'être battu redevient grossier_ : C'est de la merde ton bâton !

S : Et moi j'ai balancé un coup de pied !

Z : C'était pas la peine.

S : C est vraiment injuste !

U : Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

Zoro et Sanji commencent se battre un peu plus loin suite une autre réflexion du bretteur.

L_ regardant celui qui portait le sac_ : Euh bon je vais fouiller l autre.

F : Suuuper !

L : Qu est ce qui y a ?

N : Il veut pas qu on touche son soldat !

L : Eh merde !

U : Dans le sac il y a peut- être un objet capital pour notre mission.

F : Suuuuuuper !

N : Il dit qu il te donnera le sac quand il l'aura transformé en robot.

Sanji revient de la petite bagarre.

S : Il va vraiment transformer ce soldat de la marine ?

L : Hélas

Z : Bon j ai terminé avec le soldat !

Ch : Alors ?

Z : Ba j ai trouvé une vielle bouteille avec du vin pourri, un sabre cassé , un couteau, un pistolet merdique, deux pièces d or et une clef avec une étiquette.

U : J'aimerai bien examiner cette clef !

Z : Tu peux toujours courir !

U : Aller donne-la moi !

Z : Va chier !

L : Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas besoin de clef, alors poursuivons !

Ch : J'ai chaud à cause de ma fourrure !

N : J'ai besoin de faire le plan. La pièce fait 6m34 sur 10m78 et la hauteur au plafond est de 3m55

L _étoiles dans les yeux_ : Eh ben !

N : Les murs sont en granit noir et on peut voir ici la marque de l'architecte, mort il y a 400 ans étouffé par son édredon

S : C est stupéfiant Nami-chérie !

N : La pièce complétement vide est éclairée par une torche, le couloir d une largeur d'1m55 se dirige vers le nord et disparait dans les ténèbres...

L : Ussop va passer en premier pour détecter les pièges.

U _vous avez compris non ? il est mort de peur_ : Euh vous êtes sûr que... argh ! Ma maladie de je-ne-peut-pas-détecter-les-pièges-dans-les-couloirs-sombres !

L : Mais c'est capital aller vas-y !

U : Mais heu il y a peut- être des monstres !

N : Si vous voulez je peux utiliser ma super-vue pour...

T : NON !

Z : Tu vas les détecter ces pièges oui ou non ?

S : Je peux te couvrir avec mes attaques aériennes !

U : D accord j y vais !

F :Suuuuper !

C est alors qu une petite berceuse se fait entendre derrière .

L : Attends, avant que tu partes... euh j'voulais te dire, euh... tu sais on... on n a pas été toujours juste avec toi et s'il t arrive quelque chose, euh... j'veux que tu saches qu'on pensera longtemps toi et ton courage. T'es un super nakama et... euh tes histoires étaient tellement drôles ...y en a pas deux comme toi.

U : Merci, c'est... c'est vraiment rassurant.

Z : Aller avance qu est-ce que t'attends ?

S : Je me prépare attaquer en cas de besoin

L : Tiens voilà ma torche.

U : J'y vais, j'y vais.

Ussop avance courageusement malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Pas à pas il s enfonce dans le couloir. Pour ne rien arranger ses amis décident de compter

L : Un mètre

Z : Deux mètres

S : Trois mètres

N : Quatre mètres

F : Suuuuper

L : Six mètres .

Z : Il s'en sort bien !

S : Huit mètres

U : Eh ya quelque chose là !

C'est alors que l'improbable se produisit Sanji étant sur les nerfs, il fit un bond époustouflant ! S'é levant dans les airs il fit une attaque en piquet qui aurait pu être impressionnante si elle n'était pas contre Ussop, en plein sur le dos

U : AHHHHH J'AI MAL ! J'AI MAAAALLLLL !

S : Merde je l'ai attaqué !

U : AIIIIIEEE !

L : Mais pourquoi t'as fait a ?

S : Mais j'ai pensé qu' y avait un monstre !

Ils se précipitèrent tous sur Ussop pour voir l'étendu des dêgàts.

Z : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel débile !

U : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais a fait très mal !

L : Le cuistot t'a frappé dans le dos.

S : J'suis vraiment désolé !

U : J'ai l'impression de m' être déboîté quelque chose ! J'ai plus envie de détecter les pièges ! Aidez-moi !

L : Fais voir ton dos

En effet le dos du tireur d'élite était tourné dans un angle pas très naturel.

N : Oh tu l'as pas loupé !

Ch : Bravo !

L : Toi la navigatrice, fais quelque chose pour soigner cet homme qui souffre !

N : Désolée je ne suis pas doctoresse ! Je combats !

Z : Tu mens ! Tu as soigné le cuistot il y a deux minutes !

N : Là c'est plus compliqué qu'une cheville tordue !

U : Ça fait atrocement mallll !

F : Suuuuper!

C'est alors que le cyborg frappa Usssop de toutes ses forces.

L : Mais vous êtes tous dingues ?

Z : Il a assommé le voleur !

Ch : A plus mal maintenant.

F : Suuuuuuuuper !

N : Il dit que c'est pour l'anesthésie. Il faut remettre le dos en place.

S : J'vais l'faire.J'ai des compétences en chirurgie.

Le cuistot se mit genoux auprès d'un Ussop inconscient et tous les autres formèrent un cercle autour d'eux.

L : Éclairer le !

S : Passez-moi des gants !

L : Tiens.

Sanji enfila les gants et commença tourner le dos du pauvre Ussop dans tous les sens plus ou moins fort.

N : C'est un vilain angle !

Z : On ferrait mieux de le laisser là , il va nous encombrer !

Ch _tellement inquiet qu il... bon vous m avez comprise_ : De toute façon c'est un connard !

L : Un peu de solidarité bordel !

S : Attention un dernier coup un peu plus fort un, deux, trois !

OUAAAIIIIE !

Je vous laisse deviner qui a crié .

Z : Eh ben, ça l'a réveillé !

S : C'est toujours pas bon, il ira pas loin !

U : J'ai pas envie de mourir moi .

L : On va lui remettre le dos en place d'un bon coup !

Luffy s'approche dangereusement d'Ussop qui essaye de s'échapper sans résultats.

U : Attendez !

On entendit alors un énorme crac qui résonna dans tout le couloir

U : OUUUUUAAAAHHH !

Z _ironiquement_ : Ca va mieux ?

Ussop se mit alors pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps

L _avec son sourire 300 Watts_ : Je crois qu'il va s'en tirer !

N : Il faut maintenant voir ce qu il y a au bout de ce tunnel

Le groupe se tourna alors vers le reste du couloir sombre et inhospitalier...

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini! Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cette fiction mais comme vous pouvez le voir c'est de plus en lus difficile de suivre les deux univers. J'arrête donc ce délire ici. Laissez moi des commentaires.<p> 


End file.
